Divergent POV 3: Lightning Strikes Twice
by T'Spock
Summary: This is the sequel to Rekindled. Read Rekindled (Divergent POV 2) first. Spock no longer allows Starfleet protocol to dictate his actions. He wants Nyota in his life and nothing was going to stop him from having her, not even his career. Sulu weds Christine. Spock/Nyota, Sulu, Christine, McCoy, Janice, M'Umbha
1. Chapter 1

Sources: ST 2009

Lightning Strikes Twice (Divergent POV)

_Some things are just meant to be. Even if we take a different path, we will end up in the same place._

Chapter 1

Nyota was getting her breakfast ready when she received and urgent message on her comm.

_Report to the office of commandant at 0900._

It was 0800. Nyota grabbed a cup of coffee and rushed out of the door. She would have to get breakfast later.

She arrived at the office and greeted the receptionist. Spock noticed that she was dressed in old shoes, grey tights and a shapeless woolen sweater. She no longer wore the sexy pony tail that would entice male cadets as she strode across the campus purposefully. Nyota meant star and she had been one. There wasn't a man on the campus who didn't lust after her. She did not notice. She only had eyes for Commander Spock.

Spock was waiting as well. He had been assigned to Starfleet as Academy Faculty and Cadet Trainer, but offered to help out in the xenolinguistics department while his friend Captain Becker recovered from a stroke. He nodded as she sat down next to him. She could smell the earthy sent of the fragrance he was wearing, it was familiar to her.

Nyota had drunk her coffee during her commute into the academy, but her stomach was in full revolt. She hoped that the meeting would not take long. She would have to get a meal soon.

Nyota's stomach growled. Spock got up and walked across the room. She smiled as he leaned over. His butt was so toned and his leg muscle bulged through the uniform trousers. She looked over and saw the receptionist checking him out as well and feigned a cough. The receptionist returned to her work.

Spock brought the water back to her and she drank it. It would have to do for now. He pulled out his Padd and began typing on it. Fifteen minutes later, they were in the commandant's office.

"Dr. Uhura, Captain Spock, please have a seat."

They sat. Spock folded his hands in his lap. Nyota crossed her legs. Spock's eye darted downward as she did so. Her skirt was long, but her saw enough leg to capture his imagination.

"You are probably wondering why I called you in today."

Nyota said nothing. She desperately needed him to get to the point. He stomach ached for food.

"I am well aware of the relationship that you had previously. I am also aware that it did not end well." He glared at Spock. Nyota smirked.

"I hope that this will not be a problem for you two."

"No sir," Spock replied.

"No sir" Nyota echoed. She sighed. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Well then, Captain Spock, you are free to go. Dr. Uhura, I have some changes in the schedule for next term that I would like to go over with you."

Nyota listened, but her mind was elsewhere. Spock had left, but his fragrance was still there, aside from that, she was starving and light headed. For ten more minutes the commandant droned on. She nodded and he finally dismissed her.

Nyota was hurrying down the hall to get her purse, when she spotted something on her desk. It was a small bag with containing fruit and muffins. There was a cup of chai tea on her desk as well. She ate the muffin as she opened the card and read it.

_K'diwa, you must take care. _

She smiled and looked around to see if anyone noticed that he had come by.

Nyota sighed. She forgot how special her relationship had been with Spock. He was always there when she needed him. She was falling hard again, but she was nervous though. She now had a son who was still quite attached to his father and for her own part; she did not want to be hurt again.

She finished eating the muffin, placed the apple in her bag and carried her tea to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fall term progressed quickly. By the beginning of October, things began to become more challenging for Spock. He had always kept his passions in check around Nyota through meditation. After their weekend together, it was as though a dam broke loose. He could hardly be near her without getting aroused. He was particularly attracted to her scent. During faculty meetings, he was often distracted by her and he struggled to stay on task.

Commander Puri had recommended Spock for the role of acting chair because of his focus and ability to get things done. That was before he had a taste of Nyota.

By mid-October, Spock had reverted to his former methods of self-restraint. He ran 10 kilometers every morning. He practiced the Suss Manha and he increased his meditation to five hours per night. On the weekends he would go to the Muir Woods. He still had a cabin there and he would run the trails in the mornings. He was maintaining more control, but he was driving Nyota mad.

During their weekend, Nyota noticed that Spock had reduced his muscle mass. He was still a large man, but not as large as he was when he was her instructor. Over the past month, he had begun working out again. In the mornings, if she happened to arrive early, she would watch him run on the track. Nyota would spend her time in meetings staring at his arms or the strength in his hands.

Spock could often be seen hovering near her during her lunch break. He did not disturb her, but he usually ate at the next table over. If Nyota was not in class, she would sit on the quad waiting to catch a glimpse of him. Commander Puri was getting a kick out of the game he had set in motion. He was sure they were not involved after hours; they spent too much time during school hours trying to see one another.

Spock had had enough. He was no longer a young adult tied by Starfleet protocol. He would rather return to his original post were he could see her on the weekends, than keep up this charade. He didn't need this job, but he needed Nyota and he did not care what Starfleet had to say about it. The only person who mattered to him was Nyota.

The first step for Spock was to stop living like a cadet. He resolved to find a house of off campus immediately where they could live and raise a family. She enjoyed her career at Starfleet and he needed access to the Vulcan embassy, so he searched for homes near the bridge.

He found a community that he liked and met with an agent to see the home. It was a large Mediterranean style house on a triple wide lot. It had gardens filled with olive & lemon trees, roses, travertine stone patios and walkways. He particularly liked the den, which had barrel vaulted ceiling and sweeping views of the city and the bay. He made an offer on the home on the spot. The owners had recently moved and they were more than willing to close immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was November already and she was preparing for Thanksgiving with Hiroku. She was making a list to go shopping when her personal comm buzzed.

Hiroku's face filled the screen.

"Hi Mom" His smile was broad. With the exception of the curls on his head, there was little difference between him and his father.

"Hi sweetie. How are things going?" Nyota smiled back.

"Great, I have good news and bad news. Well, let's just say good news and better news."

"Oh boy, she replied "Tell me the better news."

"I got a scholarship. I think it should help out a lot."

His facial expression turned serious. He knew that his mother struggled to pay his living expense and she didn't dare ask Sulu for another dime. He had not been much of a boyfriend, but he was crazy about his son. He had created a college fund to pay tuition, but there was still housing and other expenses to pay.

Nyota had to live off campus because she had a child and the housing market in the bay area was costly. It took all of one of her paychecks just to pay her rent in her cramped apartment. She planned to move to the faculty quarters when Hiroku graduated in two years.

"Well, that is good news. How much is it?"

"I have full tuition and a housing allowance." He replied.

Hiroku was a good kid. Like his parents, he studied hard and he did well in school. Nyota had no doubt that he was deserving of the scholarship.

"Well, what is the other good news?" Nyota was beaming.

"Dad wants me to spend his shore leave with him."

"He is coming to earth?" She asked.

"Yes, I will let him tell you the rest." He beamed.

Nyota fought to keep the smile on her face.

"Well, that is wonderful. I look forward to seeing him."

"I gotta go mom, some of the guys are headed out for a jog"

"Ok, love you!" She said with a smile.

Nyota sat down. Her head hurt. She had been having headaches since she returned from Memory Prime. She and Hiroku had spent every Thanksgiving together since he was born. She couldn't be angry with Hikaru. He rarely saw his son and he had never had a Thanksgiving dinner with him. She was just disappointed that it had to be this way for them.

Nyota put on water to heat. She had cut back on the chai tea since the headaches started. She opened a box of peach tea that her mother had blended. She was sipping the tea when her comm buzzed again.

"Nyota." Sulu's voice boomed across the comm. She found it enticing when they first dated. Now she was over it.

"Hikaru. I hear you are coming to earth for the holidays. How long will you be here?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks, that is a long shore leave." She replied.

"It is a special circumstance. I am getting married."

"Oh?" It was all she could muster.

"Christine wants a Terran wedding." He smiled.

Nyota's headache was getting worse. Christine had a crush on Spock when they were at the academy. Now she had her claws into Sulu.

"How original." Nyota said.

"What?" Sulu looked puzzled.

"I meant to say, how wonderful. I am sorry it has been a long day."

"I won't keep you then. We will see you soon." The screen went black.

Nyota turned off the lights and went to her bedroom to lie down. She didn't have much of an appetite. If Sulu was coming to Earth, the Enterprise would be orbiting for a while; she would be running into her old crewmates at Starfleet. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyota was awakened by the sound of a knock on her door. She checked the chronometer. It was 0800. She had slept through the night. She looked down at her clothes. They were wrinkled. She went to the bathroom and washed her tear stained face and brushed her teeth.

She made her way down the crowded hallway. Hiroku had many of his things stored there while he looked for new housing. She opened the door. Spock was there with a bag of food and a cup of peppermint tea.

"Nyota. I am in needed of your assistance." He said brightly.

She smiled and invited him in. He followed her down the crowded hallway. She was embarrassed, but it couldn't be helped. This was all she could afford.

She invited Spock to sit at the table and offered him a drink.

"I have had my morning meal, Nyota." He said.

"I need your assistance. I have purchased a home within close proximity to the academy. I need to purchase some furnishings and other decorative items. I am having a gathering for the holidays."

Nyota smiled, incredulously. Vulcans rarely celebrated anything.

"How can I help?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I value your judgment. You have purchased textiles and art for me before. I would like your opinion."

Nyota thought back to the cabin in the woods that they always visited. Nyota was sure he spent a year's salary in rentals fees. She had given him African art and textiles to decorate his quarters."

"I need to change and we can go." She said.

She took her tea and headed to the shower. Spock sat still. He heard the water in the shower and he stiffened. He wanted to go to the shower and take Nyota. He closed his eyes and meditated, fighting back the memories of their last morning together. He loved Nyota and he was determined to do everything possible to be with her. She dressed and returned to the kitchen.

Spock was sitting there with his eyes were closed. He was meditating and she had a good idea of why he needed to do so. It was hard for her not to submit to her desires. She knew that his Vulcan passions ran much deeper. She sat down and quietly ate the muffin and the fruit salad and waited patiently for him to open his eyes.

"Are you ready, Nyota?"

"I am Spock."

They made their way down the cramped hallway. Spock knew that Nyota was having a tough time. That is why he had arranged for the scholarship for Hiroku. He rarely spent any of his vast wealth. He lived on a starship for most of his adulthood and he had lived at the academy before that. The new hovercraft and the house were the first major purchases he had ever made. He allowed a small smile. He had recently experienced quite a few firsts because of Nyota.

"K'diwa, are you well?"

Spock had lapsed into the old habit of calling her beloved. He meant it and she knew it.

"I am sorry Spock. I have been having headaches and the tea made me feel a little queasy."

Spock looked very concerned. He pulled up to a house and opened the car door for her. He reached for her hand and helped her out.

"This is a beautiful home Spock. Are we visiting someone?"

Spock did not answer. He went to the door and placed his hand on the access panel. He opened the door. The house was gorgeous.

She gasped. "This is your house?"

He nodded.

"This is a lot of house for a single man, Spock."

"I do not plan to remain unbonded." He said as he stepped closer to her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but she dared not.

"Spock, this is amazing, but how can you afford it?"

"I can afford it." He replied staring at her. If her took one step closer he knew he would take her right there in the foyer.

Spock shook his head to clear his mind, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Nyota.

He took her into the den. It was the room he used most often. There were divans set in front of the large windows which allow access to the view, without blocking it.

"Nyota, I must tell you something."

He waited until she sat and he stood there with his hands steepled before him.

"Spock what is it. You are scaring me."

He knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"I had never been with a female before our time at the Memory Prime. I can only ask your forgiveness. I have made a grave mistake."

Tears filled her eyes, she drew back her hands.

"What mistake, Spock?" She said flatly.

She tried to stand up but the dizziness forced her back down.

"When we melded on Memory Prime, we were bonded." He said.

He stood up and stepped back.

"Our bond is incomplete. In Vulcan tradition, it must be formalized or severed. Because you are a human, it cannot be severed it can only be suppressed." He stopped and waited for her response.

"You mean the bond we spoke of when I was at the academy."

"Yes."

Nyota thought about that night. When he reached for her Psi Points he had looked at her first. She nodded, giving her consent.

"We will be able to travel to New Vulcan during the Thanksgiving break. T'Pau, my ko-mehk'il will be able to suppress the bond."

"No." Nyota responded.

"Nyota, it cannot be severed. It can only be suppressed."

She reached for him. He took her hand and knelt before her again.

"I do not wish for the bond to be severed or suppressed."

Spock's eyes brightened.

"Spock, I have never loved anyone else." She touched his face.

"We were meant to be together. I know that now. I allowed my pride to keep us apart and I have spent twenty years as a lonely woman."

She hugged him and put her face on his shoulders.

"I have been afraid to admit that I love you." She smiled and then she fainted.

Spock held her with his right arm and reached for his personal comm with his left hand. T'Pau's face filled the screen.

"Ko-mekh'il, I fear the bond sickness is far worse than I thought. We must come and formalize our bond immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been over twenty years since Nyota had visited Vulcan. She had gone to meet with Amanda, who explained Pon Farr and her life with a Vulcan husband. There were many expectations for Spock at that time. Those expectations were long forgotten. There was no resistance to his bond with her. T'Pau seemed genuinely pleased that he had found someone after all of these years. As it turned out, Nyota was the same woman T'Pau had seen with Amanda many years earlier.

The bonding ceremony was simple. It took place in Sarek's garden. Only Sarek and Ambassador Spock attended. Many of his Spock's cousins had been lost in the event or hadn't bothered to attend because of his age. It was uncommon for an older man to take a bond mate.

T'Pau placed her hand on Spock's head and on Nyota's head. She reviewed their bond. Their ties were longstanding and deep. She quickly formalized the bond and pulled out. Nyota collapsed to the ground.

"Ko-mekh'il, the bond did not help. She has fainted." Spock was frantic.

T'Pau released a small and rare smile.

"Your bond-mate does not suffer bond sickness, sa-kan-kan." She placed her hand on his. "She carries your child."

Spock carried Nyota inside and laid her on the sofa.

"Sa-fu, how did this happen?" Sarek asked.

"Sa-mekh. I am unsure. It was my first time copulating with a female." Spock was genuinely embarrassed and he could not conceal that fact. His face flushed.

"You have known no other, sa-kan-kan?" T'Pau asked.

He nodded.

"It is unfortunate that she was not chaste at the time of your bond, but it could not be helped. You are no longer a young man." T'Pau said in a matter of fact manner.

"But she is human. You are Vulcan." Sarek said. "Your mother and I needed a geneticist to help with your conception."

Spock looked up. He father had never admitted the fact that Spock was 98% Vulcan.

Spock clasped his hands together and placed his face between his thumbs and his index fingers.

"It is no matter now, it is done. She must see a doctor." T'Pau said.

"Spock." Nyota had risen and was standing in the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is quite well, k'diwa." Spock smiled.

Nyota cocked her head and looked at him curiously.

He walked toward her and knelt before her and placed his hand against her belly.

"You carry my child." He formed a small smile on his face.

Nyota fainted into his arms. When she awoke, she was laying with her head in his lap.

"A'duna, are you well?" Nyota recognized that Vulcan word for bond-mate.

"I am well, a'dun." She replied.

T'Pau nodded. Spock had chosen well.

"You carry my seed k'diwa." He said.

Nyota could see the joy in his eyes.

"But how do you know this?"

"T'Pau told me that you did not have bond sickness."

Nyota was in shock. She had not had sex in years. She hadn't even considered birth control when they made love. It had been nineteen years since her last pregnancy. She was too old to be a mother again. Yet, Spock was delighted. She could not deny him what might be his only chance at fatherhood.

"They say that lightening doesn't strike twice." She murmured.

"It most certainly does. Nyota." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and he leaned forward and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nyota and Spock stopped at Starbase 74 to see the magistrate about performing a Terran ceremony. They were wed unceremoniously at the starbase that day. Spock also registered the dates of their informal bond, and their formal Vulcan bond with the Federation office of Vital Records. They had to return to Earth before the break ended.

On the trip back, Nyota had spent most of the time in Spock's arms. She knew that she would have to tell Hiroku and he would not be happy.

By the time they returned to earth. Nyota was having a very difficult time. She was much older than she was with her first pregnancy with Hiroku and she struggled to keep up with her work. Spock had moved most of her belonging into their house on Telegraph hill. The marriage ceremony and bonding had been uneventful, yet they enjoyed making up for lost time in their relationship at home.

Every morning he would make a breakfast for her. Since she was vomiting more often, he chose lighter grains. She had lost the weight that she had steadily gained over the years. It was noticeable, as was her frequent trips to the restroom and the vomiting. Her doctor assured her that it would subside after the third month, but she felt it would never end.

Two weeks before winter break, she was called into the Office of the Commandant. Spock was also called in as her supervisor and Commander Puri was there as well.

Nyota was very nauseous and her fainting spells had increased. Spock held her waist and helped her into the commandant's office. The commandant was nonplussed. Spock did not even attempt to conceal her condition, not that he could. She had lost weight, her skin was pallid and she constantly felt light-headed.

"When you came here we had a conversation about your previous relationship. You assured me that it would not be a problem. "

"I assure you, sir, we have had no problems." Spock replied.

"What about the rumor that Dr. Uhura is pregnant?" the Commandant said glibly.

Spock stopped and stared blankly. He turned to her. She was obviously quite ill.

"There is also a rumor that you are having an affair and that you are the father of the baby." The commandant sneered.

Nyota had returned to Starfleet pregnant by Sulu and unwed. It had been scandalous for her, but she had nowhere else to go.

"Sir, it is the truth. Nyota is having my child." Spock fought back a smile as he said it.

Commander Puri nearly fell out of his chair. He sat up.

The commandant shook his head. "Our department has always had a stellar reputation. We cannot tolerate illicit affairs."

"We are not having an affair." Spock replied.

"What is it?" The commandant was getting angry.

"We were bonded three months ago. We recently found out that Nyota is pregnant when we formalized the bond on New Vulcan over the Thanksgiving holiday.

"We have attempted to keep our relationship private, although it is not a violation of any policy."

"You are her supervisor, Captain Spock."

"I was not when we bonded. It was then that Nyota was impregnated" He said.

"So you took the job knowing you were bonded."

"No, sir."

The commandant sighed. He was losing his patience.

"I learned of our bond a few weeks ago when I felt her illness through our bond." He paused and turned to look at Nyota.

"When I felt her symptoms, I thought Nyota had developed bond sickness. We went to New Vulcan to formalize the bond and found out it was not bond sickness but, her pregnancy that was causing the symptoms she was experiencing."

"How did you accidentally form a bond?" The commandant sneered.

"The cultural practices of Vulcan are not commonly discussed with out-worlders." Spock replied quietly.

Commander Puri intervened. "This is the xenocultural department, sir."

The commandant nodded. Patience was dictated with sensitive inter-species issues.

Commander Puri stood up.

"I am afraid that Captain Becker and I are partly responsible. We knew Spock was going to be at the conference and we brought Nyota along to rekindle things between them. She had been so lonely for years. We slipped Captain Spock some Saurian brandy. He may have been slightly intoxicated on the night they …uh…bonded."

"Captain Spock, why did you not know you were forming a bond?" The commandant posed the question again.

"I have limited experience with human females. I did not know that my actions would result in a bond." Spock said.

At that moment Nyota began to lurch. She stood up. Spock jumped to his feet. He caught her as she fainted. He lifted her in his arms and took her to the commandant's sofa. He held her head in his lap.

"K'diwa." he whispered in her ear.

Nyota opened her eyes.

The commandant buzzed his receptionist's comm. "Ms. Davis, please take Dr. Uhura to the ladies room."

Spock stood up and helped Nyota to the door. Her body had grown frail with the months of morning sickness. Spock stood there watching as she barely made it down the hall. He wanted to take her in his arms and carry her home.

Their home was their haven. He had purchased it expressly for her because he knew how much she enjoyed the bay and watching ships. When they were at the academy they would often meet at the overlook near the bridge and watch the ships come in.

His mother had once said that Nyota had a passion for space and she would never forgive him for taking it away. Yet, in his attempt to preserve her career, he had indirectly caused her to lose it anyway. When he left her on the ship, she had fallen prey to Hikaru, who had used her for sport and then left her to fend for herself with a baby.

Time lost, could not be regained. He would not surrender Nyota, not for anything, not even Starfleet.

"A'hem." The commandant cleared his throat.

Spock returned to his seat.

"You were saying."

"I did not know that our encounter would lead to a pregnancy or a bond. I have limited experience with human females."

"Exactly how many human females have you had sexual encounters with?" The commandant had no right to ask, but he was curious.

"One." Spock replied. He face was flushed.

The commandant chuckled. "Well, that explains a lot."

"and with other females." The commandant asked. He was way past his authority but he pushed the envelope anyway.

Commander Puri stood up. "I think that he has given enough information." He was guilt ridden. Spock's career was in jeopardy because of his silly prank.

"Commander Puri, I will answer the question." He turned to the commandant.

"I had no experience with any females prior to my evening with her. Nyota and I were to be bonded twenty years ago. I returned to New Vulcan to rebuild the species. There was a shortage of females. My efforts were of little consequence, when I return to Starfleet. Nyota was involved with Captain Sulu. I sought no further relationships after that."

"Why not, Spock" Commander Puri asked.

"I love Nyota."

"For all of these years, you have pined for her?" Commandant asked

"I am not familiar with that expression, sir." He replied.

"You have loved Dr. Uhura for all of these years?" The commandant's tone softened.

"I have." Spock looked away. His eyes were dark with sadness.

"I monitored her life over the years, but I did not return because I had abandoned her when she needed me most." He looked down at his folded his hands in his lap.

"You were under duress, Spock. You had lost your planet and your mother." Commander Puri asserted.

He was silent.

There was a knock on the door. Nyota returned looking haggard and tired.

Commander Puri stood up.

"Commandant, I think they have been through enough. I take responsibility for what happened at Memory Prime. Captain Becker is in no shape to deal with the consequences of his actions."

The commandant also stood up.

"I think we will just leave this be." He sighed.

"Captain Spock, we are pleased to have an officer like you here at the academy. You are an honorable man to say the least."

He looked at Nyota. "Don't let him go this time."

She forced a weak smile.

Spock rose to his feet. "If there is nothing else, sir, I will take she who is my wife home to rest. My child grows within her." He said and they left.

"I think we just witnessed a little Vulcan pride." Commander Puri chuckled.

The commandant mused. "Puri, do you remember that night when she graduated? How happy they were together? They had their entire future before them and it was destroyed in the blink of an eye."

He sighed. The two men were silent for a moment.

"Puri, release a communique congratulating them on their marriage. That should take care of the rumors." He shook his head.

Commander Puri stood up. His heart was heavy. He had been at fault. At the time, he did not realize the potential consequences of his actions. Still, Spock and Nyota seemed much happier together than apart.

"So, commandant, how about a drink?" Commander Puri asked.

"Sure as long as you don't slip me any Saurian brandy. I am in the doghouse for being late as it is." He said as they walked to the elevators.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Winter break finally arrived. Nyota was grateful. She spent most of her days on the divan, watching the ships. The holiday was near and she was close to the end of her first term and she finally was able to move about.

Spock had received an invitation, plus one to Sulu and Christine's wedding.

"I don't know if it will be appropriate to go to my ex's wedding."

"You are my wife. I will not go without you." He replied.

Nyota looked into his eyes. He had waited all these years for her. She could not deny him anything.

On the evening of Sulu's wedding, Spock led Nyota to their suite.

Spock had purchased a beautiful gown that enhanced her figure. She had lost weight, and she was barely showing, but the empire waistline and gathers accentuated her small baby bump. Spock was pleased to finally see the evidence of their conception.

She wore the emerald ring he had given her years earlier when she graduated. Spock had also purchased a diamond necklace for her.

"Spock, this is so expensive."

"Please sit down, Nyota. I have something to share with you."

He pulled out a portfolio with gold letters.

_S'chn T'gai Nyota_

She read through it. She looked up at Spock in amazement. He was worth several hundred million credits.

"What does this mean?"

"My mother left me her inheritance when she died. Over the past twenty years I have built a fortune… I had hoped to have children with you, Nyota."

"When Vulcan destroyed. I had no use for it, but it continued to grow. I had planned to leave it to the colony, now I will leave it to my family." He touched her chin.

Spock's eyes were brimming with tears. She hugged him and sighed.

"Let's just enjoy the new life we are building together." She smiled and kissed him.

He stood and took the box from his pocket and draped the Indian influenced diamond necklace around her neck. The ten carat necklace was set in platinum. It had pear-shaped diamonds and a large emerald teardrop was set as the center stone.

Her emeralds paled in comparison, but they were hers. She had worn them when they had dinner with his mother. She brought them to the marriage. She would wear them on this night. He kissed her ear and he pulled an ivory satin wrap from the wardrobe. It was lined with red silk. The Vulcan insignia and the crest of his house were embroidered on the front panels. He draped it her over the shoulders. She looked regal.

They headed out to the hover craft. Spock had hired a driver for her during the duration of her pregnancy. He held her in his arms as they rode to the wedding. Her hair was down about her shoulder. Small wisps of grey glimmered in the moonlight. It reminded Nyota of the night of her graduation.

Sulu and Christine's wedding was a major Starfleet affair. Sulu was a fleet captain and Christine had spared no expense on the event. Spock and Nyota arrived at the venue. People stopped to watch as they walked into the building. The details of their courtship at Starfleet were well known. People were amazed that they had gotten back together after twenty years.

Nyota was radiant. For so long she had dressed in the dowdy garb that she could afford, shapeless sweaters and skirts with her hair in a bun. The desirable cadet was long forgotten at the academy. Spock had revived the desirable woman that been lost for so many years.

Those who remembered Nyota from her youth were taken aback by her appearance that evening. She looked refreshed and elegant. She had grown her hair out and the curls cascaded down her back. She smiled and greeted the people that they knew from Starfleet.

Christine required the announcement all dignitaries as they entered the ballroom for cocktails. As a Starfleet officer, Spock was on the list. He handed his calling card to the attendant and waited for their announcement.

The attendant read the card and then looked up at Spock. He looked the attendant squarely in the eyes and nodded his head.

_"__Prince S'chn T'gai Spock of New Vulcan and the Surak Confederacy and his consort, Lady S'chn T'gai Nyota."_ The attendant said.

The Starfleet crowed stopped talking. They looked about wondering if they had heard correctly. Spock had lived and worked around them for nearly thirty years. Not once had he indicated that he was Vulcan royalty.

There were women in the crowd who now envied Nyota. She had been the brunt of many of their jokes for years. She was considered the haughty cadet who was brought low by Sulu. She had been a Starfleet officer who had lost her commission because of an unplanned pregnancy. Now she was married to a Vulcan prince.

Spock had finally chosen to reveal his high rank and title conveyed at birth as the second male heir to the Sovereignty of New Vulcan and the S'chn T'gai clan, the highest house of New Vulcan. T'Pau was the matriarch, and Sarek would soon ascend as Sovereign. Spock had never publicly announced his title before. He did it for Nyota.

The faculty and officers of Starfleet were no longer speculating on their marriage and her pregnancy. They were fixated on his title. They spent the evening trying to reconcile the man they knew from Starfleet with the prince who stood before them this evening.

Spock was dressed in his contemporary formal Vulcan robes made of ivory silk with his clan and the Vulcan insignias embroidered on the two front panels. The robes had a shorter cut and enhanced his broad shoulders and massive chest. Nyota was glowing in the beautiful ivory gown that revealed her pregnancy for all to see.

Spock extended two fingers in the Ozh'esta. Nyota held out her index and middle fingers against his. She trembled. Heads turned as they descended the stairs together.

_I love you, k'diwa._ He spoke through their bond.

Nyota looked up at Spock and smiled. "You are full of surprises a'dun." She said.

The attendant stared at Spock and Nyota as they descended into the ballroom. He had never seen a Prince before.

McCoy went over immediately and kissed her. "We need to speak. He whispered in her ears.

"Captain Spock, he nodded.

"Good evening, Len." Spock replied.

McCoy did a double-take. Spock had never used his name before. He observed how the couple had come alive once again. For two decades they seemed to fade into oblivion. As they came together, they seemed to ignite a spark in one another that radiated outward.

Nyota was as beautiful as she was in her youth, her skin was untinged by blemish or wrinkle. Instead of the sexy pony-tail or matronly bun, she wore her lovely hair curled about her shoulders. Spock had selected a dress that accentuated her baby bump, but it also revealed her rounded breast that had grown fuller over the months. She was sensual, even as a mother to be.

McCoy also noticed that she was wearing the emerald and diamond ring he had given her when she graduated, along with an expensive diamond necklace. There was no doubt in his mind that Spock would make sure that Nyota never struggled again.

The couple stopped to speak with commandant and Commander Puri.

"Glad to see that you are feeling better." The commandant chuckled.

"Thank you, sir. I am very glad to be feeling better." She smiled.

"So when is the baby due?" Commander Puri asked.

"Summer." Nyota replied.

They mingled until it was time for the wedding and they found their seats. The wedding was lovely. Sulu looked very pleased. Christine did not. She had been upstaged by Nyota again. More people had paid attention to Nyota and Spock than to her.

During the reception, Nyota passed on the gourmet faire for a small salad instead. She felt well and she looked radiant. Spock doted on her and guests were flocking to their table to congratulate them on their marriage.

"Is it true?" A voice called out. Nyota turned. Hiroku was standing before her looking angry. Spock stood up in an instant. Nyota put her hand on his arm.

"It is alright, Spock. This is my son, Hiroku."

Sulu was at Hiroku's side immediately. He whispered in his ear and they left. Spock and Nyota followed. McCoy brought up the rear as they neared the elevators. Hiroku, like his father, had been trained in the martial arts for most of his life. Sulu knew he was over confident. He was no match for Spock. He was large even for a Vulcan. He had spent his years working out and training in the Suss Manha. Sulu had sparred with him and was injured accidentally at the academy.

Sulu led the small group to the wedding suite. He knew Christine would be livid, but he had to resolve the mess he had created.

"You have married a Vulcan Prince?" Hiroku laughed. "You don't even know this guy. He waved at Spock.

Sulu put his hands on Hiroku's arms. "Stop, Hiroku. You don't know what you are talking about."

"He won't even speak up for himself dad." He stepped forward and punched Spock.

Spock put his hands behind his back.

Sulu grabbed Hiroku's hands.

"I have heard people whispering all night. You knocked up my mother." He yelled.

"Hikaru, do something." Nyota cried.

Spock stepped forward. "You mother and I were very much in love for many years. It was my mistake that ended our relationship."

Hiroku stood in a fighting stance unsure of what to do next. Sulu took his son and shook him.

"Stop!" Sulu shouted. He wiped his face and paced.

"This is my fault. All of it. We have all made mistakes. "He looked at Nyota and then touched his son's chest.

"We cannot change what has passed. We can only go forward."

"Hiroku, Captain Spock and your mother belong together. Had it not been for me, they would have likely been together years ago." He looked down.

Hiroku stopped and stared.

"When Spock left, I knew Nyota was vulnerable and I took advantage of her. When he found out she was pregnant, he begged me to marry her. I wouldn't." He sighed.

He turned and looked at Nyota. "He offered to marry you and raise Hiroku. I would not allow it."

Nyota gasped. She was nearly in tears.

"I am sorry Nyota." Sulu said.

"You could have told me you were getting married, about the baby." Hiroku snarled.

"I called you, but you were not in town. I told your father." She said gently.

""I was waiting for the right time to tell you, I guess." Sulu said.

"Mom." Hiroku was crying. "I am sorry." He looked up at Spock.

Spock placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Your father just married. We should go back downstairs." Nyota said.

They headed down to the ballroom. Spock was held back by McCoy. They chatted and Spock nodded, then he caught up with Nyota.

"Dr. McCoy wants to see you tomorrow."

She nodded.

When Spock and Nyota returned to the ballroom, Nyota had recovered. Hiroku took her out on the dance floor and they danced. Spock watched from the side. Commander Puri joined him.

"She is still quite beautiful, Spock."

"Indeed." Spock replied watching his wife.

"It hasn't been easy for her raising a kid alone."

Spock turned to Commander Puri.

"I have loved Nyota from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I will not make the mistake of letting her go again." He said.

He walked out on the dance floor and cut in. Hiroku nodded sheepishly as Spock took his wife in his arms and held her closely while they danced. They danced for the rest of the evening. Even Christine warmed up. She was pleased to have an actual prince at her wedding.

Janice and Nyota were in the ladies room powdering their noses.

"So, how is married life?"

It suits me." She said. I never thought we would ever get back together."

She took Janice's hand.

"Thank, you. Janice. Commander Puri told me what you guys did. Even though I was not expecting to get pregnant, I am glad to give Spock the child he has always wanted."

Janice squeezed her hand. Then she leaned forward.

"Nyota," Janice said softly. "Is it true what they say about Vulcans?"

Nyota sighed. "Let me just say that love-making lasts longer with Vulcans." She smiled.

"Is anything else longer?" Janice asked with a grin.

Nyota nodded her head. "You would have to see it to believe it." Nyota replied with a grin.

They giggled and left the powder room.

The evening drew to a close. Before they left, Spock had invited Sulu and his family and a few Starfleet friends to their home for the holidays. They made their way back to the vehicle.

"Thank you, Spock."

"For what, Nyota?" He replied

"You were so patient with Hiroku tonight and for trying to intervene with Sulu when I got pregnant."

He kissed her forehead and placed his hand on her belly. They rode the rest of the way in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Nyota went to see Dr. McCoy. Nyota had not been for a while. She had not felt up to it.

He spent an hour taking blood samples, conducting tests and scanning her body.

"Nyota, have you had a chance to find an OB/GYN yet?"

"No, I have been so sick."

"This is exactly why you need to monitor your pregnancy. This is not a normal situation."

"What do you mean, Bones?

"For one, Spock has Copper based blood and you have iron based blood. You never should have been able to conceive. It is nothing less than a miracle that you did."

Spock was silent. His hands were steepled before him. His eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself.

McCoy looked at Spock. He had not bothered to correct his statement. He knew Spock was worried.

"Secondly, if you had seen your physician, you would probably know that there are two fetuses."

Spock's eyes opened. "Two?"

"Shoot, I thought I had dodged the bullet."

McCoy sat her up.

"I take it twins run in your family." He chuckled.

"Yes, my grandmother, my aunt, as far back as I can remember." She said.

"Well, consider yourself blessed Spock. Nyota is carrying two baby boys. As far as I can tell, they are doing quite well. They are much more developed than human fetuses though."

"When will I deliver?" She tried to step down from the med-bed.

"Hold on, I am not done."

"The fetuses are developing differently. They have physiological traits of humans and Vulcans. They are not hybrids like Spock. They are a synthesis of the two species."

He rubbed his chin.

"One of the geneticist that help Spock's parents to conceive has returned to earth. I suggest that you contact him. His name is _Dr__. _Daniel _Corrigan." _

_"__Nyota, I will stay in touch, but I cannot monitor you from space. Make sure you see an OB/GYN at least once every three weeks."_

_She nodded and looked at Spock. He was beaming. A few months earlier, he had no one and now he had a wife and soon he would have two sons._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hiroku had made a 180 degree turn when It came to Spock. He decided to spend the rest of the holiday at their new home. Spock spent time with him in the dojo teaching him Suss Manha. They even went out to get a Christmas tree for Nyota. McCoy had come over and helped Spock hang Christmas globes.

Nyota was eating again and she had gain several pounds. Spock was amazed how much her belly had grown. At night he would sit up and watch her sleep. He did everything for her cooked, cleaned. They babies were heavy and McCoy had given her a hover-belt to relieve the strain on her back.

The night before the party Nyota asked Spock to rest. He had been doing so much for her.

"Spohkh, let me take care of you tonight, she said.

She ran a bath for him and washed his body. As she rose to get a towel, he pulled her into the tub with him.

"Spock, I am all wet"

"Not wet enough" he said breathing heavily. He began kissing her he pulled her up to straddle his lap. He held her close.

"I need you Nyota." He said hoarsely.

He bit his lip and tried to fight back the urge to take her. Dr. McCoy had talked to him about safer positions that would be more comfortable for her and they would also protect the baby. He lifted her out of his lap and stood up. He tossed some towels on the floor. The water was everywhere.

_Hiroku was in the den and he heard the splashing. He looked up at the ceiling._

Spock pulled Nyota into the bedroom. She was laughing hilariously.

_Hiroku had not heard his mother laugh like that for years. They were suddenly quiet. He went back to his reading _

Spock laid her on the bed and dried her body. He used massage oil on her skin. She relaxed and laid back on the bed. He began kissing and nibbling her body.

Nyota began to moan softly. He pushed her legs up. He wanted to taste his wife again. He nibbled at her and sucked at her sweetness. She writhed on the bed grasping he sheets

"Oh, oh, Oh Spock!

_Hiroku stifled a giggle in the den below._

Spock climbed onto the bed and kissed her. He turned her on her side. He spooned against her and began rocking against her. She moaned softly again.

Spock kept this up for over an hour. Nyota became more aroused as wrapped his arms around her belly, and he used his fingers to stimulate her.

"Oh, yes a'dun" She cried out. Spock growled in response.

_Hiroku could hear the bed creaking and the moaning was driving him nuts. It was his mother and he couldn't stand it. He covered his head with a pillow_.

Another hour went by and they were still at it. Spock had change positions. Nyota was up on her knees, with a French twist which allowed him to feel fully engaged without causing harm to the baby. The pressure of his member filled her core. She erupted in climax.

"Ah, ah yes, yes yes! "

_"__Spohkh, Ki'ashal tu kwon-sum - opi'wak vesht. _She sighed.

**_ "_**_Nyota, Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." _He bellowed.

Spock was close to release. He stroked faster. He could not get enough her. Her breathing was ragged.

He gently laid her back on her side and fully engaged her again. He moaned loudly at the feeling of her wetness.

Spock finally roared and climaxed. Nyota was lost in her own climax, she moaned softly as he kissed her gently.

_Hiroku groaned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pillow and left the house._

Spock held Nyota in his arms until she fell asleep. He stood up and took a shower and slipped on his meditation pants, robe and slippers and headed out to the dojo.

When he switched on the light, Hiroku sat up and covered his eyes.

"Pardon, Hiroku. I did not mean to disturb your meditation."

"Wait, you didn't, I mean. I was trying to get some sleep."

"Why did you come out here to sleep?"

Hiroku blushed.

"I understand." Spock allowed a small smile.

"Spock, you guys were at it a long time. Is it always like that."

"No, I was much gentler because of the baby and your mother needs her rest. I had to stop."

"You mean you can go longer?"

"Vulcans can copulate for several hours." Spock replied. "Your mother finds that uncomfortable, I try to limit our times to four hours, but since she is now pregnant, we stop at two hours."

"How do you…do that?"

Spock assumed his meditative stance.

"Meditation leads to greater control. You have been trained in martial arts. It is similar."

"The life of a Vulcan requires much discipline and meditation. Your mother and I were to be bonded when we were younger. It took much meditation to suppress my desires for her while she was a cadet."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy told me about it."

"Then he must have told you that I waited twenty-three years for your mother."

"Hold on, what do you mean by "waited"? Hiroku looked incredulously.

"Nyota was my intended. We were to be bonded. When I realized my mistake in leaving her, I chose to remain celibate."

"When we rekindled our relationship, we were bonded. It was at that time that we were together for the first time."

"The doc said that my mom was hot when she was young."

"She was most desirable. She still is." Spock fought back the temptation to go back for more.

"There were many men at the academy who desired her, because she was chaste. She was saving herself for our bond."

"Until you left and my father started seeing her."

"Indeed." Spock looked away. The regret was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Hiroku, I am in need of meditation. It is how maintain control of my desires for your mother and my emotions. "

He assumed his stance. "Please join me." He gestured.

Hiroku copied him. Spock opened his eyes four hours later and Hiroku was asleep on the mat. Spock covered him with his robe and went in to check on Nyota.

She was sleeping. He climbed into the bed next to her.

"Are you well, a'dun" She whispered.

"I am well, a'duna."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiroku came inside the house at 0800. He yawned. Nyota poured a class of orange juice for him. He could barely look at her. He was embarrassed.

"Captain Spock, I don't know what to call you."

"You may call me Sa'mekh. It is the Vulcan word for father or you may call me Spock."

"Sa'mekh is fine." Hiroku said with a smile. He was delighted to have someone to talk to without judgment. Spock had been honest and forthcoming.

"Hiroku, your mother and I have decided to allow you to convert the dojo into a personal domicile."

"Do you mean it?" he said.

"Yes, but three rules apply no drinking, no drugs and no girls." She said.

"Awe mom, there are plenty of girls at college. I don't need to bring them here."

"That is good…I guess." She replied, looking at Spock.

He yawned again. "I am going to take a quick nap. "

"Were you up late?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Sa'mekh." He said and he went up to his room.

Nyota sighed and smiled at Spock. He had transformed her life as he had when they were at the academy.

"You must get dressed Nyota."

"Why, where are we going?"

"We need to shop for you. You have grown and you have very little to wear."

She kissed his cheek. "You are so thoughtful."

Nyota shopped for dozens of items. Spock spared no expense. He bought shoes, boots, skirts, top and tunics. Nyota needed maternity clothes that would be suitable for work or formal attire. She was getting bigger, and she needed a flexible wardrobe.

Nyota balked at all of the purchases, but Spock insisted. There was nothing he could do that would compare with what she had done for him. He felt whole with Nyota.

When they finished shopping for clothes, Spock looked at cribs and co-sleepers. Nyota had to drag him out of the shops. They had a party to throw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nyota had spent the previous week preparing for an informal party they were having. Sulu and Christine, McCoy, and some other Starfleet folks would be attended. There were some Starfleet folks who planned to attend as well. Their home was spacious enough for the crowd of fifty people she had invited.

Nyota had finished with the caterer when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to see her mother standing there.

"Mother." she cried out.

Spock was entering through the garage with her bags.

M'Umbha Uhura was an older version of her daughter. Her Kenyan skin was unblemished as well. Spock could only speculate that his wife would age well. He pushed the idea aside. M'Umbha entered and Spock gave her a tour of the house.

Hiroku came home and he helped Nyota set up the buffet. Spock came downstairs and said. "Hiroku and I can handle this. Go spend visit with your mother."

"Ahh, grandma is here too? This is going to be great!"

Nyota agreed. Now that Spock was back in her life, Sulu had changed. He was less aggressive as for as Hiroku was concerned. She was content, finally.

The guest began to arrive for the evening. The Enterprise crew arrived together in a hover van that Spock had sent to the transport station. Janice whooped when she saw the house.

"I cannot believe that Spock bought this house for you."

"He didn't buy it for me, Nyota said.

"That is what he told, McCoy. Did you know he paid fourteen million for this house before he added the upgrades?"

Nyota covered her mouth. All those years she struggled and now she was living like a queen.

_I love you, Spohkh._ She called out to him through her bond.

Spock was at her side immediately. He placed his hands on her belly and she felt a flutter on her left side and then another on her right.

"Ah." She cried out.

"K'diwa, are you well?" Spock said.

"I am well, a'dun. The babies are kicking." M'Umbha moved to her side and placed her hand on Nyota's belly.

"I feel them. They are quite active daughter."

She turned to Spock. "You have made my daughter quite happy, my son. We are pleased to have you in the family."

When Christine and Sulu arrived, things turned sour. Christine was jealous of Nyota's home, which was bigger than the home that Sulu was building for her. She was also jealous about Spock. When he was with Nyota, she wanted him. When Nyota was with Sulu, Christine wanted him. Nyota was back with Spock and Christine was flirting with him.

"It is kinda chilly; can you bring in some wood a'dun?"

He kissed her hand and go up went outside to get the wood.

Christine followed him.

"C'mon." Janice said to Bones.

She took his hand and they followed her out to the yard through the kitchen.

"Hi" Christine sauntered up to him.

"Christine. I hope you found the food satisfactory." Spock said.

"I have." She got closer.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Shhhh." Janice turned on her comm and buzzed Nyota and Spock comm, with a message for Hikaru Sulu.

Christine moved closer.

Hiroku called Hikaru. "Hey dad, the there is a comm call for you."

Hikaru went to the comm and turned it on. There was sound but no image. He turned it up and listened. He could hear Christine's voice.

"So have you ever wondered why we never got together?"

"No, I have not." Spock replied.

"Come on Spock." She rubbed his shoulder again. "I mean, I felt a spark when we were young."

"Nurse Chapel, I assure you, it was not a spark from me. I love my wife, I have always loved Nyota. I seek no other. Please excuse me." He said politely

Spock left and Janice walked over.

"You are a piece of work. I have always wondered what was up with you. When Nyota had Spock, you wanted him, and then you went after Sulu. Now she is with Spock and you are after him again," Janice was exasperated.

"It is not about the men, it something about Nyota that bothers you."

Christine was still.

Hikaru saw Spock come in. He stopped when he heard the argument on the comm. Nyota came into the kitchen.

"Why should she have everything? She had every guy drooling at the academy, now look. She has this house and a prince."

"You are pathetic. You are messing with people's lives because you are jealous."

Christine turned and went back into the kitchen. She saw Hikaru, Nyota, Hiroku and Spock standing there.

"I was just getting some fresh air."

Sulu was very angry his veins were popping out of his neck.

"What is the problem?" She asked innocently.

"Let's go, Christine."

"I don't know what your problem is, Hikaru. I was just joking around." She replied.

"I said, let's go." Sulu's fists were clenched.

She grabbed her things and they left.

McCoy said. "Man, Sulu has his hands full."

"What is wrong with her? She is sick." Janice added.

"I don't think you should have done that Janice, not now." Nyota said.

"She was hitting on your husband." Janice was indignant.

"I appreciate that you care, it's just that." She looked at Hiroku.

"Were you here the entire time?" Nyota asked.

"Yeah. I heard the whole thing. Mom, Janice is right. Dad needs to know the truth. Christine is no good for him."

Nyota hugged him.

She hugged Janice too, "Thanks for being in my corner."

McCoy and Janice left.

Nyota and Spock sat in the den watching the ships in the bay.

"Nyota, I have lived among humans for many years. I never understood the concept of irony until tonight."

"What do you mean, Spock?"

"I implored Sulu to marry you, but he would not. Yet, he married Christine."

Nyota nodded. "I don't approve of what Janice did, but I am glad it is out in the open. Christine is bad news." She corrected herself. "She is dishonest."

Spock nodded, it pleased him that his wife considered their cultural differences at all times.

The next day, Spock received a message from Sulu. He was far too embarrassed to speak to Nyota. He had rejected her and his son, but married a woman who never really loved him. Hikaru had applied for a divorce and he was cutting his shore leave short. He would be in deep space for a while.

Hiroku was disappointed, but he understood that Sulu needed some time alone. He turned to Spock as his father figure that day.

Nyota spent the day helping her mother get settled. She had come to help with the new babies and she would be staying for a while.

Spock spent the rest of the afternoon practicing Suss Manha and meditating with Hiroku, his third son.

END


End file.
